Burdel KOF para caballeros
by xXFaronXx
Summary: Instituto C.T.B.S. te invita a conocer nuestras bellezas para que te complazcan, mimen y muchas mas sorpresas.
1. Introducción al placer

**Advertencia: Deberás tener mucho criterio y una mente abierta para poder leer este escrito. Por supuesto que la intención no fue humillar a ningún personaje, solo mera ociosidad de escribir un Spamfic o un PWP muy fuera de lo comun. Pero ten en cuenta que hay lectores a quienes les agrada este tipo de historias. Así que si eres muy fanboy o arenoso mejor es que no leas.**

**Fic con restricción de edad que pasará de una clasificació apartir del segundo capitulo, esta por hoy en T por la publicidad.**

* * *

Bienvenido caballero, lo estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, que bueno que al fin se decidiera de una vez por todas. Descuide… no debe sentir pena por curiosear en este sitio. No ha entrado en esa página de citas por coincidencia ya que el destino tenia escrito este momento desde su nacimiento, créalo o no así son las cosas.

¿Le puedo ofrecer algo? ¿una cerveza bien muerta quizás, un puro, una copa de vino? Bien bien, se a qué ha entrado aquí, no nos hagamos tontos. ¿Cansado de estar por tantos años atado a sus dos mejores amigas: Manuela y Consuelo? ¿cansado de que esas hermosas chicas que pretendía se fueran con los tipos más arrogantes, estúpidos y fortachones del instituto? ¿no sale ni en rifa? yo lo entiendo, se siente horrible que las chicas no sepan que existe por no tener dinero, ser alguien extrovertido, que solo sea su hombro para llorar y que lo manden a la friendzone cada vez que intenta algo porque no tiene plata, es bastante tímido o simplemente por que esta más feo que el Ayuwoky -Hee-heee- 7_7

Caballero este es su día de suerte, siéntete afortunado porque en este página le voy a presentar a nuestras 10 mejores chicas de The King of fighters, cada una esperándolo con ansias y deseo para cumplir sus más íntimas y atrevidas fantasías. Es momento de que se estrenes con alguna de nuestra bellezas que futuramente te presentare, cada una de ellas con ciertas características y experiencia, escoja la que más vaya acorde a usted ¿quiere a alguien que lo trate con delicadeza y vaya con calma debido a su inexperiencia? ¡la tenemos! ¿quiere alguien fogosa que le encante lo hard-core? ¡la tenemos! ¡quiere a alguien totalmente experimentada para que le enseñe a hacerlo? ¡la tenemos! ¿quiere a alguien que cumpla todas sus fantasías sexuales sin importar que sean asquerosas o letales? ¡la tenemos!

No sienta pena, todos tenemos necesidad. Cada una de nuestras chicas cuenta con una promoción especial que va desde el mes hasta los cuatro meses debido a su demanda. ¿Qué cuanto cuesta cada una de nuestra bellezas? No se preocupe por ello, solo debo aclarar que el pago deberá ser con reviews en este mismo escrito, se aceptan caballeros de todas las nacionalidades, no importa si eres de Argentina, México, Chile, Uruguay, España, de los Estados unidos, todos son bienvenidos.

Basta de llamar a Manuela o Consuelo cada vez que ve su trapito favorito, ¡usted! Si, usted… quitese esa timidez que tenga y deje un review para llegar a un acuerdo. ¿muy timído para hacerlo como usuario registrado? No hay problema, para eso existen los "reviews anónimos", con los cuales podrá escribir (si es que quiere) cual de nuestras hembras prefiere para después llegar a un acuerdo. El pago lo podrá hacer una vez concluida su preferencia en la caja de comentarios dependiendo en qué capítulo se encuentra la mujer indicada para usted, es necesario hacer eso porque si deja un comentario en el capítulo equivocado no habrá cambios de hembras a menos que pague por ella. Así que ya sabe que hacer, las chicas serán publicadas muy pronto cada dos días a lo máximo.

¿qué incluye el servicio fuera de las mujeres? contamos con condones texturizados, invisibles, de sabor, dildos, vibradores, esposas, vestimentas para nuestra chicas como de colegialas, policias, profesoras, enfermeras, tangas de elefanta y oso hormiguero, lubricantes, viagra, esposas de policía, látigos, cadenas. Permita que eso corra por nuestra cuenta, su imaginación es el limite de su fantasía.

A partir del siguiente capítulo podrás poder seguir leyendo esto en la clasificación "M" debido al contenido de esta,

¡Jefe ponga la grabadora!


	2. Athena Asamiya

**Advertencia: Deberás tener mucho criterio y una mente abierta para poder leer este escrito. Por supuesto que la intención no fue humillar a ningún personaje, solo mera ociosidad de escribir un Spamfic o un PWP muy fuera de lo comun. Pero ten en cuenta que hay lectores a quienes les agrada este tipo de historias. Así que si eres muy fanboy o arenoso mejor es que no leas.**

**Fic cambiado a M por restriccion de edad.**

* * *

¡Oh! Caballero, me alegra mucho que su interés por conocer a nuestras bellezas sea notorio ¿qué hace ahí parado? Siéntese siéntese por favor, le haré traer una copa de vino y un puro en caso de que quiera consumir uno de los dos. *Aquí tiene.

Entonces ¿Qué tal va todo? ¿qué tal la escuela? ¿el trabajo es muy pesado? Malditos pibes que no lo dejan concentrar. Tranquilo amigo mío es hora de ya se vaya consintiendo ¿no lo cree? ¿esa muchacha aun sigue enviándolo a la friedzone? ¿Ha sido dificil estar estos cuatro días sin Manuela o Consuelo? Bha tonterías esa chica no es digna de estar con alguien como usted, usted es un sujeto demasiado elegante y caballeroso para estar con esa mujer. Venga dele un trago a nuestro vino del '67 por favor.

Sé que quiere empezar de una jodida vez con esto así que para no hacerlo esperar más empezaré por presentarle a nuestra primer belleza del día. Comeeeeeeenzamos!

**Nombre:** Athena Asamiya.

**Nacionalidad:** Japón.

**Edad: **18 años.

**Color de cabello:** Lila.

**Altura:** 163 cm

**Medidas:** Busto-83 cm, Cintura-57 cm, Caderas-82 cm.

¿Qué le puedo contar de esta belleza amigo mío? Solo le puedo decir que es una muy buena elección si es que eres de ese tipo de personas delicadas y atentas, Athena es una colegiala de Japón, adorable y extrovertida, con unos ojos sumamente hermosos y un aroma a fresas que seguro hará que se te pare, el corazón claro. Nuestra hermosa adolescente hará que regreses a aquellos tiempos de secundaria en los cuales conociste a tu primer amor, tenga por seguro que lo tratará como su primer novio con dulzura y paciencia.

Así todo con calma con esta señorita, puede besarla por el cuello, sus mejillas, lamer su orejita, acariciarla cuanto quiera con cariño, use su lengua como quiera. El trato con ella es de novio a novia, así que sea cuidadoso con ella. Algo que debo advertir antes que todo es que ella detesta a los hombres atrabancados y poco caballerosos, así que si quiere solicitar su servicio lo mejor es que sea alguien cariñoso, calmado y lindo, seguro de sí mismo. Athena lo hara estremecer con sus caricias y su angelical voz. Su apariencia linda y jovila es lo que muchos hombres buscan hoy en día, la fantasía sexual perfecta.

¿Lo mejor de todo? ¡ella es virgen! Sí VIR-GEN caballero ¡sea el primero en apartarla y estrénese con esta preciosura! Ya conoce el precio a pagar. Athena Asamiya es la opción indicada en caso de que quiera sentirse como la primera vez que dejó de ser un niño para ser un hombre. Aproveche.

Athena puede trabajar con las primeras 5 chicas de la lista del "Burdel KOF para caballeros" y los último 2 chicos de la lista del "Burdel KOF para señoritas", también acepta tríos pero únicamente M-H-M . ¿quieres llamar a otro chico y chica del Burdel para que solo veas mientras ellos entra en acción? Adelante puedes hacerlo, al igual que grabar tu encuentro sexual con tu celular o una cámara, a ella no le molestará. Obsérvate a ti mismo y observa la bonita cara que seguramente pondrá con la ayuda de nuestros espejos, podrás usarlos tambien para observar más angulos y sentir ás placer.

¿Qué incluye el paquete? 2 horas y media con ella, botella de champagne, frutas varias, oral y vaginal (uso de condón NO forzoso). Las posiciones que usted quiera pero recuerde que a ella le desagrada lo grotesco, el trato debe ser lindo y despacio, como la primera vez que lo hizo. Uniformes que usted quiera que use, lubricante y lencería. Lamentablemente nada puede entrar por la "puerta trasera", podrás correrte dentro o fuera, en su boca o cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

¿Quieres tener sexo con un angel y escuchar sus exquisitos jadeos melodiosos? ¿Qué esperas? Sé el primero en apartarla ya conoces el precio a pagar.

**"ProMo especial"**: Athena Asamiya cuenta con una promoción como todas las demás chicas de nuestro burdel. Alquílela cuatro veces a lo largo de 3 meses y la quinta será completamente gratis, leyó bien ¡Gratis! Sin escribir ni un solo review.

**"Nota": **Una vez hecha valida la promocion los tratos con ella tendrán que ser los mismos como el primero.

**PROXIMA CHICA DENTRO DE 2 DÍAS.**


End file.
